1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transformer structure comprised of complete core and coil assemblies for a main transformer and a series transformer with a portion of the core of each transformer being common to both transformers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain transformer applications require the combination of a main transformer plus a series transformer to achieve the desired electrical parameters. When this concept is employed, the main and series transformer normally consist of two separate and complete core and coil assemblies. A complete unit is quite large, heavy, and expensive.
As the voltage of the transformers increases, the size of the series transformers increases correspondingly. In furnace transformer applications, for example, the series transformer may have approximately 50% of the KVA parts of the main transformer. Consequently, it is desirable to utilize space as effectively as possible.